


Dean Winchester, baking master

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Supernatural Christmas bingo squares [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Dean helps decorating the Christmas cookies
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Series: Supernatural Christmas bingo squares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dean Winchester, baking master

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing in this 'Y/N' format...be nice

A sweet aroma of fresh bakings filled the house as snow fell outside the window, creating a perfect Christmas ambiance. Plates of gingerbread cookies, reindeer cupcakes, snowflake sugar cookies and more were spread on the kitchen counter, slowly cooling. Christmas baking required a full day of preparation.

''Snow's all shoveled,'' Dean announced, taking off his boots and making his way to the kitchen where he knew you were. ‘’Sammy won’t get stuck with his crappy car this year.’’

You chuckled, remembering the chaotic night. To be fair, there was a blizzard outside and Sam’s car isn't the best for winter weather. The tires were stuck so deep in the snow that he and Jess had to sleep over and leave on Christmas morning, unable to get it to move from the driveway.

A grin spread on Dean's face, seeing all the delicious treats on the table. He stole a gingerbread man and bit his head off, humming at the festive taste. ''I love gingerbreads.''

‘’Don’t eat them all, Dean,’’ you reprimanded, knowing your husband too well.

‘’I just took _one_.’’

‘’With you, one with turn to two and then three and soon enough, there’ll be none left.’’ You looked up, shaking your head when seeing the snow on Dean's head, telling you that he hadn't put on his beanie - and scarf too, most likely. _Oh, Dean…_

‘’I’m _test tasting_. Wouldn't want to poison our guests.''

You cocked an eyebrow, looking up from the star outline you were creating on the cookie. ‘’Are you insinuating that I’m a bad cook?’’

‘’Not at all.’’ He stole another gingerbread, the action going unnoticed by his wife this time, and moved behind the counter where you stood, his body close to yours and stole a kiss. ‘’These cookies are delightful.''

‘’Well tried, but flattery won’t earn you more cookies.’’

Dean laughed, stepping back to give you room, knowing you needed space to concentrate on the design and grabbed a beer from the fridge, much needed - and well deserved - after all the shoveling.

''Are you nearly finished with the cookies?''

''That depends if you're going to help me or not.''

''You know the tasting is what I prefer.''

‘’Of course it is,’’ you mumbled to yourself with a small smile.

‘’I can _try_ to help. Key word try.’’

You raised an eyebrow, surprised by his offer. ‘’Really?''

It was rare, _very rare_ , that Dean would offer his helping hands in the kitchen. There was nothing gender stereotypical about it, you were just better at cooking. Except for grilled cheeses and barbecue. Those were Dean’s specialties.

He shrugged, setting his beer down on the counter after taking a long gulp. ‘’Yeah. It seems easy enough. I take the icing bag, squeeze and the icing should come out of the hole, right?''

You nodded, holding your laugh at his choice of words. Dean Winchester didn't have the vocabulary of a baker. ''Roughly, yes. You can't put too much or else the royal icing won't dry. You must start with the outline and then fill the inside. It's easier and prevents the icing to slide down the edges.''

Dean picked up the blue bag of icing, the bright color appealing more to him than the basic white, ready to start his masterpiece. ''Got it, chef.''

You watched, supervising as he decorated his first cookie, crookedly following the outline of the star. A smile curved on your lips from how cute he looked with his tongue out, concentrated on his task. For a first cookie, it wasn't horrible.

‘’See, easy peasy. Am I a baking master now?’’

A snicker left your lips. Baking master? That's a bit far off. ‘’Calm down, Martha Stewart. It’s only a sugar cookie.’’

''Hey! Don't talk down on my cookie decorating skills.'' He sneakily dipped his finger in the icing and smeared it on your nose, causing you to gasp.

‘’Dean!’’


End file.
